


Fly Like An Eagle

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Top Wing (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Cheer Up Attempts, Friendship, I can never stay away from these stupid kid shows, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Sorry Not Sorry, based on an episode, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Based on the recent episode, Inspector Eagle Eye returns.After the whole thing that happened with Batty, his jet, and Eagle Eye himself, Swift slowly loses his confidence within himself as a good pilot. Hating the idea of seeing his best friend feel so low, Rod is determined to set the record straight and fix the damage that has been done - unintentional, or not.
Relationships: Swift & Rod (Top Wing)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fly Like An Eagle

It was hard.

Getting back into the swing of things, going about his daily life and pretending that failing his level two test didn't make him second guess himself, that that little stunt Batty pulled didn't almost nearly cost him everything. He has no idea why everyone would sit there and smile in his face when they _knew_ what was at stake; what would've happened if Batty really _hadn't_ cheated and Swift wasn't as good as he likes to think he was.

It didn't show by the end of it, but that trick Batty pulled had _really shaken his nerves._

Swift likes to think he's a good flyer - he came from a long line of top fliers in his family, his grandfather being one of the best. Everything Swift knew, everything Swift had learned on his way of becoming a pilot, he knew it from _him._ He came to Top Wing because that was the school his grandpa went to when he was young and wanted to become a pilot, so it'd made sense Swift would join too.

He didn't think that coming here would involve _risking_ embarrassing his grandpa by _not_ becoming a great pilot.

He'd almost failed. If Top Wing hadn't known Batty for as long as they did, Swift would have _never_ leveled up, and he would've been sent home - Batty taken his place.

The idea came over him like a bucket full of ice cold water. _Swift could've easily lose his spot in Top Wing if it hadn't been sheer luck that caused that little gadget of his to fall off his jet and spun Batty out of control._

Swift closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

He shouldn't be so worked up over this. It's all over, Batty was caught, and Swift gets to stay in Top Wing for another year or so. Eagle Eye said it himself; he was a good pilot and he had earned his level two badge. This should count for something.

But Eagle Eye had also been very disappointed with Swift's 'flying' beforehand. He had said he hadn't been good enough, that he would take Swift off the team because of Batty's interference even if they hadn't known it at the time.

It was hard.

Swift tried to place the event behind him; no one else seemed bothered by it, and Swift hadn't lost anything in the long run. He wasn't falling behind his friends, he hadn't disappointed his grandpa, he could still fly.

_But it would've been so easy to lose everything._

"Swift?" A voice called out. Blinking, Swift looked up to see his best friend, Rod, standing in the doorway of their shared bedroom. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm okay. Are _you_ okay?" Swift asked just as Rod stepped closer to him, concern in his eyes. 

"I'm okay. It's just that," Rod looked just as awkward as he probably felt, scratching the back of his neck. Swift couldn't help but admire just how _empathetic_ Rod is. Ever since their first meeting, Rod had always been a loud, cheerful guy that probably felt way, _way_ too much on their team; never was afraid to show his heart, his concern for others, or his fears even when he denies them half of the time. Not to mention, Rod was a really good partner to have. _I wonder how he and Batty would've gotten along._ "You seem pretty down after the whole thing with Batty. Something on your mind?"

And it's just like Rod to notice something amiss when it came to Swift. He had to bit back a smile.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over with, Rod. It happened and now it's over. I didn't lose my place in Top Wing, and Batty was called out. Everything's fine." Swift said, but that only drew more concern from Rod.

"You don't _sound_ okay. Did this really bother you?" He asked. Swift open his mouth to deny it, but the words were logged in the back of his throat, unable to come out. He tried to speak repeatedly before looking down at the ground, fidgeting on his bed. When a long period of silence followed after his question, Rod moved over to sit next to him.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever forgive Batty for what he'd almost done," He spoke in a hush whisper, but it was loud enough for Swift to hear. The bluejay looked over at him, surprised mostly at how much Rod _meant_ it. "He almost kicked you out. I could overlook Batty for a lot of things he's done to us, but _this,_ " Rod balled his wings into fist. "This...this was too far. His actions had serious consequences behind them, and he didn't even care."

"Rod, it's okay-"

" _No,_ it's _not_ okay! You would've left Top Wing, and then we'll be stuck with _Batty!_ " Rod snarled, and when he looked at Swift, the bluejay could see tears glistening in his eyes. "We know Batty likes to cheat. We know he likes to show off. But for him to do this to you, and for Eagle Eye not to see it, it's...." The rooster sighed, his fight gone. "I would've lost my best friend. And it wouldn't been fair to you - I've said this numerous times, but Swift you are the _best_ flier I've ever known. _Everyone_ on Big Swirl Island knows it." Rod bit his lip, looking at the ceiling. "I've always admired you for it. Not just for being a great pilot, but also a very cool flying bird. I admire Brody too, but I always thought of you, mostly." He looks back at Swift. "I get jealous, sometimes, when I see you out in your jet. Chickens aren't meant to fly - well, we can, but only so far - so I'll never know what it's like up there, in the sky."

"But Rod, you have been in my jet before and you've gotten air sick." Swift pointed out, smiling when he heard Rod snort.

"That's why I said _sometimes_ I get jealous. I know my place," They laughed. "But still, I see you and I can't help but admire you - for all the cool air tricks you pull, for watching my back when we're on missions. It makes me happy to know that I have such a reliable partner such as you." 

Swift had to look away, feeling his face heat up at such a compliment.

"Batty has nothing on you, Swift. You're so much more than a great pilot; you're our friend. If you were to go, nothing will be the same without you." Rod said and Swift couldn't stop the smile even if he wanted to.

"Thanks Rod. You guys are my friend too."

Rod smiled.

"One day, we'll graduate from Top Wing, and you'll be the most famous pilot ever known. Just you wait. And then I'll tell everyone that I use to know you."

Swift raised an eyebrow at that. "Use to? We aren't going to be friends forever?"

"We will be, but I'm sure we'll be going our separate ways too. Just keep us close to your heart, and you'll never forget us!" Rod said with a smile on his face. Swift smiled back.

"Promise we'll meet again?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what top wing is, it's essentially the same as PAW Patrol, but with birds (also a little better than PAW Patrol tbh. The only thing I think they screwed up with is the airing certain episodes in the second season. They've managed to change their outfits and vehicles BEFORE airing the episode that clear things up, Top Wing Levels Up ). And yes, I see Swift and Rod as the Chase and Marshall of the show. 
> 
> Judge me all you want. I'm judging myself just as hard for even watching these damn shows. On the bright side, I cannot wait to start a crossover between these two!


End file.
